Other Kaijin
Other Kaijin characters: This is a section about all other Kaijin that are either smaller groups then others or kaijin that are one their own. *'Gokaikami': A bat/moth/crab kaijin that belongs to an organization called Destron (not to be confused with the one from Kamen-Rider V3). *'Chtulhu-Arachnid': A kaijin known as a Great Old-Chimera ''偉大な古いキメラ, a monster that is a mixture of a Lovecraftian being, an animal and a machine. In this case he's a mixture of Chtulhu, a car and a spider. He has venomous tentacle-claws and his wheels can spin webs. *'Vampire-Ghosts:' These are basketball-sized ghostly vampires that attack their pray in swarms to feed on their blood. *'Police-Robot Arnold K': An S.P.D robot that went rouge due to criminals reprogramming his advanced A.I, armed with a pistol, handcuffs and a powerful baton. *'Owl-Man:' An animistic owl-like kaijin that can fly and attack with talon-tipped tentacles that retract out of his head. *'Red-Parasite''' & Blue-Parasite: Twin insectoid kaijin with their own weapons. While Red-Parasite has a pincer-arm, Blue-Parasite has a sword-arm. *'Devil-Hound:' A human-sized wolf-like demon called a Hell-Beast 地獄獣 (a type of kaijin that have demonic powers that are almost Lovecraftian in nature) that feeds on humans and shoots fireballs from his front paws. He can also control the minds of his victims. *'Ticksaur:' A kaijin that looks a mixture of a tyrannosaurus and a tick that drinks the blood of humans and can spray venom has his pray. He is a kaijin called a Parasitic-Reptile Arthrosaur 寄生爬虫類アースロソー, a kind of intelligent, dinosaur-like alien-parasite. *'Zomtitans: '''Giant monstrous versions of the Zomboids ゾンボイド, the grunts of the ''Martian Invasion-Force: Dairusukai ''火星の侵入力ダイルスカイ, a group of invaders from Mars to take over Earth Kaijin doodles chtulhu arachnid by kainsword kaijin-d8q9ohw.jpg|クタルフー・アラクニッド Kaijin doodles gokaikani by kainsword kaijin-d85fwp2.jpg|ゴカイキャニー _penny___cj__ghost_vampires_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8k9uoe.jpg|バンパイアー・ゴースト _kaijin_doodles__police_robot_arnold_k_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8qk2f3.jpg|警察ロボット・アーノルドK. _kaijin_doodles__owl_man_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8r91pz.jpg|アウル男 _kaijin_doodles__red___blue_parasites_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8ra1ti.jpg|赤パラサイト & ブルーパラサイト _kaijin_doodles__devil_hound_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8ra1tw.jpg|地獄獣悪魔ハウンド _kaijin_doodles__ticksaur_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8sh13v.jpg|ティックソー _kaijin_doodles__zomtitan_sketches_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8wlnv8.jpg|ゾムティタン Hans Frankenstein & his creations: *'Hans Frankenstein:' Descended to Victor Frankenstein, a mad scientist is controls mutant creatures. A former expert in genetic engineering driven mad by his own experiments. I gave him an old cape and a mask, his face is unknown. He also has a assistant named Egor. He has also created twisted mutants called Bio-Creatures. *'Egor:' Hans Frankenstein's assistant who helps him with his experiments who uses a small pistol as his weapon and is good at hand-to-hand combat. Instead of a ugly hunchbacked man, I made Egor here a silent, but civilized butler-looking character with a mummy-like bandaged mask with a single eye painted on it. '''Bio-Creatures:' the Bio-Creatures バイオー・クリーチャズ, animal-based mutants created by Hans Frankenstein, but only 4 such creatures were created by him. * Hypnotic Creaturelite: The only giant "Bio-Creature", this slug-like monster can use it's many hypnotic eyes to make people obey Frankenstein's will. * Parasite-Spores: A swarm of strange creatures that looks like giant buds of cotten, but they have stinger tipped tentacles. * Octoid: A small octopus-like Bio-Creature that can spray acid. * Vinenoid: The last Bio-Creature to be created and the only one that is humanoid, this plant-based mutant uses powerful crushing vines on opponents. It can also spray poison-pollen. _kaijin_doodles__hans_frankenstein_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8n7g6o.jpg|ハンズ・フランケンスティーン _kaijin_doodles__egor_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8n7g9v.jpg|エゴー _kaijin_doodles__bio_creatures_by_kainsword_kaijin-d8n7gci.jpg|睡眠薬クリーチャーライト, パラサイト・スポーズ, オクトイド and ビネノイド